helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO!
|artist = Hello! Project |start = July 27, 2013 |end = August 31, 2013 |released = November 27, 2013 |format = DVD, BD |recorded = 2013 |label = |Last = Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile 2013 Outdoor Live |Next = Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ }} Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. The tour took place from July 27 to August 31, 2013. This concert tour was split into two series: *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ (Hello！Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO！～ソレゾーレ！～) *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ (Hello！Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO！～マゼコーゼ！～) Separate DVDs for both Sorezoore! and Mazekooze! were released on November 27, 2013, as well as a Blu-ray of both including bonus footage. Tracklist Sorezore!= #OPENING #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #MC #VTR (Member Introductions) #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice #MC2 #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - S/mileage #MC3 #S/mileage Medley #*Shin・Nippon no Susume #*Yumemiru Fifteen #*Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabancho (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #Doushiyou - S/mileage #MC: SATOUMI movement #Lady Mermaid - Dia Lady #Eiya-sa! Brother - Mellowquad #Kaigan Seisou Danshi - HI-FIN #MC #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #★Akogare My STAR★ - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #℃-ute Medley #*Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Crazy Kanzen na Otona #*Kiss me Aishiteru #*Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Kanashiki Amefuri - ℃-ute #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #MC #Berryz Koubou Medley #*Aa, Yo ga Akeru #*WANT! #*Heroine ni Narou ka! #*Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) #Golden Chinatown - Berryz Koubou #MC #Mikan - Morning Musume #MC #Morning Musume Medley #*Brainstorming #*Wakuteka Take a chance #*Help me!! #*One•Two•Three #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume #Medley #*Suki-chan - S/mileage #*Chou WONDERFUL! - ℃-ute, S/mileage #*Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage #MC11 #Genki Pikappika! ~2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! Ver.~ ;Not Featured The following performances are not featured in the DVD. *Otona no Tochuu - S/mileage *Midnight Temptation - ℃-ute *MADAYADE - Berryz Koubou *Dokka~n Capriccio - Morning Musume |-|Mazekoze!= #OPENING #OK YEAH! #Dance de Bakoon! #MC #VTR (Member Introduction) #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Fukuda Kanon, Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami, Wada Ayaka #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - Sayashi Riho, Natsuyaki Miyabi #MC # - #MC #Hotaru Matsuri no Hi - Jurin #Datte Ikitekanakucha - Fukumura Mizuki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Mitsui Aika #Today is my Birthday - Kudo Haruka, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Takagi Sayuki #Magic of Love - Suzuki Kanon, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Okai Chisato, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi #MC #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #Uchouten LOVE - Michishige Sayumi, Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi, Uemura Akari #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Nakajima Saki, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin #Ten Made Nobore! #MC #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #MC #Yattaruchan - S/mileage #Dot Bikini - S/mileage #Adam to Eve no Dilemma - ℃-ute #Seishun Song - ℃-ute #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Berryz Koubou #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance - Berryz Koubou #Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Morning Musume #MC #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun ;Not Featured The following performances are not featured in the DVD. *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai *SHALL WE LOVE? - Shimizu Saki, Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon *Cabbage Hakusho - Peaberry *Boogie Train '03 - Ishida Ayumi, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kanazawa Tomoko *Shining Itoshiki Anata - Oda Sakura, Sugaya Risako *Ren'ai Hunter - Okai Chisato, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin *LOVE Namida Iro - Michishige Sayumi, Wada Ayaka *SHOCK! - Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami, Yajima Maimi, Mitsui Aika, Miyazaki Yuka, Uemura Akari |-|Kanzenban= ;Disc 1 :See Sorezore! Tracklist ;Disc 2 :See Mazekoze! Tracklist ;Disc 2 Bonus Footage #Otona no Tochuu - S/mileage #Midnight Temptation - ℃-ute #MADAYADE - Berryz Koubou #Dokka~n Capriccio - Morning Musume Featured Members *MCs ** **Yoshizawa Hitomi (8/31 only) **Mitsui Aika *Special Guest ** (8/03~8/04) *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka, Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru Concert Schedule Trivia *The August 31 concert was sold out within one hour. *Suzuki Kanon, Kumai Yurina and Wada Ayaka celebrated their birthdays during the tour. *Juice=Juice announced their major debut single and first triple A-side during the opening concert. *Most Hello Pro Kenshuusei were alternated within each city. However, Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Nomura Minami and Kaga Kaede all performed nationwide. Gallery voVrcXHl.jpg k0JIWY3l.jpg W8ktEufl.jpg 9ngFZXSl.jpg 6qM2By1l.jpg zaFvWuul.jpg tPKAo3Ol.jpg 9Jcn0ral.jpg xVdwv8Sl.jpg ODx5uOEl.jpg O9L5D8wl.jpg JuiceJuice cool hello.jpg|Juice=Juice External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Discography: **Sorezoore! (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Mazekooze! (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Kanzenban (BD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Blu-rays